


Home

by WritingMachine



Category: Seikon no Qwaser | The Qwaser of Stigmata
Genre: F/M, Fluff, One Shot, my ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 05:47:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9705836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingMachine/pseuds/WritingMachine
Summary: Sasha has been gone for five years. He's finally come home.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is just the way that I imagine them being reunited. This manga does not belong to me.

Sasha looked at the house that he hadn’t been back to in five years. He could admit that he missed it, but only to himself. Though admittedly it was the woman that was inside that he missed most. 

Mafuyu was never far from his thoughts and the love he had for her had only grown. He only hoped that she would still love him.

“Shall we go?” 

Sasha turned to look at the speaker behind him. Teresa smiled at him. “Shall we go?” She repeated.

He smiled back at her and nodded. “Let’s go.”

Walking up to the door, he knocked. He could hear someone moving around. 

“Coming!” 

When the door opened, he wasn’t sure what to expect. A slap to the face was a possibility or being told to leave. Being told to leave was the worst thing that could happen.

The door opening brought him out of his musing. Mafuyu stood there, staring at him in shock.

“Sasha?” She questioned.

“Hi, Mafuyu.” He greeted.  
She looked more beautiful than the last time they saw each other. She had grown up to be a beautiful woman.  
“Your breasts are bigger.” He commented. 

She blushed. “You two-faced brat! How dare you?! You just show up here like it’s nothing. Not even a phone call since you’ve been gone!” Tears started to fill her eyes. Talking through her tears. “Don’t you know how much I worried about you? If you were even alive?” She started to walk towards him. Tears running down her face. Getting closer she opened her arms to him. “I’ve missed you so much!”

Taking that as an invitation he went to her. Pulling her into his arms.

“You’ve grown.” She commented, holding him tight.

He chuckled. “It’s been five years, it was bound to happen.” Tightening his arms around her waist. “I’m home.”

Leaning back in his arms, Mafuyu looked up at him and smiled. “Welcome back.”

Home. This really was home. He was finally back and he was never leaving her again. Leaning down he sealed the silent promise with a kiss.


End file.
